pcwlfandomcom-20200214-history
New Year's Revolution
New Year's Revolution 2017 Featuring both Heat and Thunder superstars. Took place on Saturday, January 7th, 2017. Theme song is "Human (Like the Rest of Us)" by Trapt. * 4''' - Mario and Luigi made their first appearance in PCWL in about eight years. * '''6 - The Chris Danger vs. Marshawn Lynch match was announced by Vlad Masters to have been booked impromptu-style then and there by Heat General Manager Guile. * Ice Cube revealed his motive of walking out on Vin Diesel at Christmas Chaos, stating he was tired of being cast into the background by Diesel, and further implying that "Gangsta Rap Made Me Do It" before once again attacking Vin Diesel backstage and again sending him through a glass window. * After the six-man tag team match, the stipulation was revealed for the Captain America vs. The Hulk main event at The Big Bang Before the Big Game for the PCWL Championship - the match will take place inside a Steel Cage. The two superstars involved then got into a fight inside the cage, ending with Hulk standing tall. New Year's Revolution 2018 Featuring both Heat and Thunder superstars. Set to take place on Wednesday, January 3rd, 2018. Theme song is "The Bitter End" by Black Stone Cherry. * 1 '- After the match, Triple X seemed to be imploding up on the stage (a la DIY at NXT TakeOver Chicago) but the Triple X duo kept their cool and invoked their contractual rematch at Superstar Saturday. * '''4 '- Static Shock made his PCWL debut while Ichigo made his return to PCWL after nearly a year away. * '7 '- Elimination order: Conor McGregor, Jake Long, Casey Jones '''New Year's Revolution 2019 Featuring both Heat and Thunder superstars. Originally set to take place on Wednesday, January 9th, 2019, but took place on Saturday, January 5th. This was PCWL's first event of the new year, and also the first PCWL event (besides the NXG Tournament) to take place entirely on WWE 2K19. Theme song is "Invade, Destroy, Repeat" by Powerman 5000. - - * King JJ attacked Ichigo Kurosaki in the backstage area after the Luffy vs. Liger match, along with Broly attacking Balthazar Bratt after the Heat Tag Team Championship match. A six-man free-for-all erupted in the ring along with Hogarth Hughes, InuYasha, Aquaman, Goku, Mugen, Iron Man, Spike Dudley, and eventual winner Randy Cunningham, where all those men dumped each other over the top rope similar to the upcoming Royal Rumble Matches at The Big Bang Before The Big Game. As a final prelude to that event, Hellboy laid out Robin in the guerrilla position of the arena, while Boom took out Dr. Doom in the parking lot. New Year's Revolution 2020 While all previous editions of New Year's Revolution have been only special events in the past, this edition is so far being recognized as a full-fledged mega-event. Originally planned to be the first PCWL event exclusively on WWE 2K20, but plans changed due to wanting to make the transition smoother than it would be by having this event only on 2K20. - - - - - - - * PLUS: PCWL's new president was revealed to be George Washington and he announced that all PCWL-contracted superstars who hold championship gold in other leagues will ALWAYS be allowed to wrestle in PCWL, along with a second major announcement of the launch of PCWL's very own Women's Division, with the first champions for both Heat and Thunder being crowned at The Big Bang Before The Big Game. * '4 '- After the match, Dark Danny Phantom appeared out of nowhere and beat up Trollhunter in the ring, capping it off with a Welcome to the Ghost Zone. Soon after, it was announced that Dark Danny Phantom would challenge Trollhunter for the Icons Championship at The Big Bang Before The Big Game. Category:Current Monthly Mega Events